


Выходные

by alenaac87



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2016-10-30
Packaged: 2018-08-28 00:22:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8423503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alenaac87/pseuds/alenaac87
Summary: Тишина... вот, что осталось от моей прошлой жизни. И два дня в неделю, когда я могу дышать полной грудью и чувствовать себя почти живым...





	

За окном ярко светит солнце, просачиваясь своими лучами сквозь не плотно задернутые шторы. Один луч неприятно бьёт по сомкнутым векам, заставляя выплыть из блаженного сна и потянуться к прикроватной тумбочке за телефоном. На экране высвечивается время 9.30, суббота. Можно было бы конечно ещё повалятся, но времени не особо много. Потянувшись и скинув одеяло выскальзывает из тёплой и уютной кровати бредет в ванную. Быстро приняв душ и почистив зубы решает, что ещё есть время на чашечку крепкого кофе. Зайдя в кухню и включив кофеварку садится за стол и уставившись в окно думает, когда его жизнь успела превратится в такое дерьмо.

Конечно она и раньше не особо блестала счастливыми моментами, да что там скрывать, он всегда умудрялся просрать все хорошее, что у него было. Наверно, это какой то рок неудачника. Может его когда то прокляла какая нибудь заблудшая ведьма, а он сначала и не заметил, а потом уже было поздно: проклятье вьелось под кожу, просочилось во все поры, срослось с ним в единое целое. Или на верху решили, что в этой жизни нужно протащить его через всю хуйню которая может случится с человеком. Терпи Дерек, ты же сильный оборотень, ебаный альфа без стаи. Хотя нет, стая все таки есть. Приходит по субботам, иногда на каникулы остаётся, если мама разрешит.

Из размышлений его вывел сигнал кофеварки. Налив себе кружку крепкого кофе, прошёл в гостиную и упав на диван принялся ждать и планировать, как лучше провести эти выходные. 

Эти два дня в неделю единственное оставшееся счастливое время в его жизни. Хотя раньше все было по другому. Ну теперь не кого винить, кроме себя. Сейчас, по прошествии лет ты на многие вещи смотришь по другому. Понимаешь, что кое в каких ситуациях можно было промолчать, где то уступить, где то наоборот надавить и настоять на своём. А тогда все было по другому, мы были другими. Молодые, горячие, страстные, неуступчивые. Каждый считал, что его мнение единственно верное. Не было рядом человека, что бы подсказать, направить, помочь найти компромисс. Ссоры всегда выходили громкими, с битьем посуды, рычанием, обвинениями во всем на свете, но неисправно заканчивались жарким сексом на любой горизонтальной и вертикальной поверхности.

Если сейчас подумать, он даже не вспомнит момент когда все пошло не так. Как они пришли к тому, что пришлось расстаться. Из за чего или кого они просрали все, что с таким трудом создавали. Он даже не успел понять как так вышло, что он остался один в этой квартире. Тишина, вот что осталось у него. Ну и ещё выходные. Всего лишь два ебучих дня в неделю, когда можно вздохнуть полной грудью и почувствовать себя почти живым. Когда можно обмануть себя представляя, что все как прежде. Что она рядом, вот сейчас влетит в комнату и начнёт ругать их за вечный беспорядок, строчить сто слов в минуту, перескакивая с темы на тему и забывая с чего вообще начался разговор. Потом отправит их мыть руки говоря, что бы поторопились за стол. Ему многих моментов не хватает из их прошлой жизни. Но больше всего ему не хватает их самих.

Раздалась мелодия дверного звонка и поднявшись с дивана он побрел по коридору ко входу. Открыв дверь и на ходу ловя вихрь чёрных кудрей, отодвигаясь и давая пройти своим гостям. Чуть откинув голову назад он взглянул в глаза зелёного цвета, такие же как у него.

\- привет папочка! Я очень скучала! - чмокнув его девочка спрыгнула на пол и помчалась вглубь квартиры.

\- привет детка, мне тебя тоже очень не хватало!- крикнул вслед убегающей Дерек, наклоняясь и целуя в щеку оставшуюся рядом женщину.

\- привет! Вот держи - протянув ему две сумки сказала она - в одной ее вещи, а в другой игрушки. Мне кажется она скоро весь дом сгребет собираясь к тебе! - улыбнувшись сказала она - такая упрямая, заявила что должна продемонстрировать папе все свои новые игрушки. С ней невозможно спорить, устроила истерику и мне пришлось все тащить сюда. Ну, вам теперь будет чем заняться на выходные. Сказала, что ты обещал в прошлый раз купить ей какую то супер игру с кучей зомби и морем кровищи. Я конечно тоже была в детстве не подарок - закатив глаза и пройдя в гостиную сказала она - но Дерек, тебе не кажется, что в шесть лет она уже из нас веревки вьет! - всплеснув руками и присела на диван - а что будет дальше?

\- Стайлз, она всего лишь любопытный ребёнок - про себя отметив “как и ее мать”.

\- Вот этого то я и боюсь! Знаю куда это любопытство может привести! Бедный мой папа, теперь я его понимаю как никто другой - сказала Стайлз, вспоминая в какую задницу она попадала из за своего длинного носа, который она совала куда ни попадя.

С кухни раздавались какие то шорохи, а потом послышался грохот. Что то куда то свалилось. Из за двери высунулась голова, с копной чёрных волос и самыми невинными глазами на свете.

\- все нормально! все в порядке! я в порядке! - пролепетала девочка и скрылась за дверью.

\- Элизабет Лора Хейл! - строго прикрикнула ее мама - Не разнеси отцу за выходные квартиру! Иначе месяц домашнего ареста тебе гарантирован! Ты даже не обнимешь меня на прощание?

Дверь открылась, хлопнув об стену, оттуда вылетел вихрь быстро обняв и чмокнув мать со словами “ мне нужно приготовить папе обед”, умчался обратно.

\- я бы на твоём месте проследила за процессом, если не хочешь лишится кухни - засмеялась Стайлз, подойдя к входной двери и обняв Дерека на прощание. 

\- Думаю я сумею помочь ей - улыбнулся он - я привезу Лиз в понедельник утром. Увидимся! - чмокнув бывшую жену сказал он.

Закрыв дверь и прислонившись к ней спиной Дерек слушал отдаляющиеся по лестнице шаги Стайлз и шум в кухне. Ну что ж, подумал он, началась родительская суббота. И поспешил на шум, пока и правда от его кухни хоть что то осталось!


End file.
